Cage Rage
by Furippukikku
Summary: Johnny Cage sucks at controlling his energy and at fighting in general, but with a LOT of training with Raiden and the White Lotus, he'll probably manage. Maybe. Watch him piss off the Shaolin Monks just by being Johnny Cage. Rated T due to language.
1. Prologue

"A real fight? Alright, showtime! Whose ass am I kicking today?" an eager Mr. Cage asked Raiden. "No, this is but a sparring match. As a new recruit to the White Lotus, I would like you to spar against three prepared students of the Wu-Shi Academy." Raiden stepped to one side, allowing entry of the circular training room to three monks, each in a standard orange monk's outfit. "You will face these warriors one-on-one. May the first fight begin." Raiden announced, prompting one of the fighters to step towards Johnny Cage.

"Alright, grumpy, let's get this party started!" The monk looked very unimpressed. "Your insults are futile. They will only erase all hopes of mercy from me." He took a fighting stance unfamiliar to Johnny, but then, Johnny never was one for stances. He just kinda improvised as he went along. "Yo momma so hairy, Chewbacca got jealous!" Johnny was seeing how far he could push this guy. "I do not know who this 'chewy backer' is, but I do know words are seldom useful in the art of combat. Prepare!" Raiden intervened. "Johnny Cage, I am here to witness a fight, not a battle of words. Please fight to your fullest potential." Cage chuckled. "Alright, alright, get ready for an ass-whooping, douchebag!" He said, as the wushu warrior approached. As confident as Johnny was, he knew that this guy was trained in the art of fighting. But whatever, he had a few fights in the past, and besides having the shit kicked out of him, he did ok. Johnny began the fight with a single kick to the side, easily grabbed by the monk, who countered with a powerful palm strike to Cage's stomach, sending him a fair distance away, sliding across the ground.

Johnny got back up, just as ready as when he started. "Lucky strike... C'mon, buddy, I'll let you hit me first. It's not often people get to hit a celebrity so be grateful!" He said, as the monk walked casually towards Johnny, who was taking the closest thing to a defensive stance he knew. Johnny planned to counter as easily as he was countered, but he underestimated the opponent. The fighter lifted his right leg, as though to kick towards his face, fooling Johnny. Instead, he attacked low, sweeping Johnny's leg to knock him off balance and followed up with a powerful punch to Cage's 'flawless' face, with enough impact to shatter his sunglasses and leave him on the floor once again. It took a while for it to sink in, but eventually Johnny realised that not only could that punch have ruined his perfect face, but it also broke his $500 sunglasses. Enraged, Johnny got up slowly, trying to keep his cool. Raiden noticed a faint green glow about him, which peaked his curiosity. Perhaps this bumbling fool had much more potential than he showed.

"Y'know what those were...?" Johnny mumbled, giving an intense look towards the confident monk. "Those... Those were $500 sunglasses, asshole!" He shouted, charging towards his opponent. The green energy became more and more intense, Raiden noticed. "He has next to no control over that energy... He has a long journey ahead." Johnny delivered an almighty gut punch to the monk, releasing all of the green energy he had pent up into that punch, with such speed that it negated the wushu warrior's attempt to block and blasted him backwards into the nearest stone wall, knocking him unconscious. "You owe me a pair of sunglasses... I'm not even kidding..." Johnny stated to the already knocked out former opponent. That attack took a lot out of him however, causing him to fall to the ground, exhausted.

"As a fighter, he is lacking. When it comes to strategy, however... he is also lacking." Raiden thought to himself. He turned towards the other two wushu monks who would have fought, had Johnny been able to fight longer. "My apologies for bringing you here without purpose. You are dismissed. Return to your studies." The monks bowed and left the room as Raiden walked towards the fallen Johnny Cage. "I believe I have much to teach you, Johnny Cage. One day, you too may be able to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it so far, Next chapter will have less fighting and more Johnny Cage being Johnny Cage. Don't forget to keep an eye on this fic if you like it!


	2. Quiche

Cage woke up in a bed, kinda comfy, but not quite what a movie star deserves. "...Where am I...? Where's the lightning-y dude?" Raiden, who was at the side of his bed, sighed. "I am here, Johnny Cage. Perhaps respect to your elders is another thing you have yet to be taught." Cage hopped out of bed, as ready as ever. "Hey, I know plenty about respect! You mean letting people walk through doors first or complimenting them, right?" The thunder god was displeased with his take on respect. At least he wasn't necessarily _dis_ respectful. "Y'know Raiden, you're my favourite light bulb. See? Compliments!" Raiden was already finding him annoying. He just wanted to be rid of him as soon as possible and send him to his training that was already planned. "Johnny Cage, tending to your lack of respect will have to wait. Today, we will begin your training on conjuring and making full use of the energy you have inside of you. One of our combatants for the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament, Liu Kang, is at the training ground center platform as we speak, mastering the use of his chi. Speak to him. He may have much to teach you." Johnny looked confused. But then again, he was on his phone for most of the time Raiden was speaking, updating his status on FaceHook, the social networking site for fighters. "Ok, ok, so I gotta go to that big ass round platform I saw on the way in, talk to Luke Hang and learn about quiche. Got it." Raiden sighed again. He wasn't going to bother correcting him, so he just nodded and teleported away. Johnny continued typing on his phone and finished updating his status.

* * *

 _Johnny Cage Official_ _posted:_

 _Kickin ass at this monk place. Beat up every1 here. I RULE lol_ _ **#like4like**_ _**#NoLies**_

* * *

Johnny Cage arrived at the training ground and saw a black-haired, shirtless man wearing a red headband and black trousers with a red stripe down either side, standing at the center of the platform with his back towards Cage, with his hands together, like he was praying. "What a show off. Hey, Luke! Ray-diddy asked me to come talk to ya!" He didn't turn around, either because his name wasn't Luke, or because he was simply ignoring him. The man's hands separated as he engulfed them in flame and began to form a huge ball of fire between his hands. "Whoa... Are your hands ok? You're gonna need to keep 'em in cold water for a while, you know that, right?" Again, he was ignored. Cage just watched the fire-wielder as he unleashed his ball of flame against the wall, causing a small but intense explosion against it. "Alright, now that you're done firebending, you gonna pay attention to me?" Cage demanded as the man turned around. "You must be Mr. Cage. Your reputation precedes you." Johnny chuckled. "You must be quite a fan, huh? You want an autogr-" Cage was cut off by the man expanding on his statement. "Your reputation as an arrogant, impatient, immature person, that is." Cage pulled a disgusted face, as he was clearly very insulted by this. The 'firebender' continued. "Let me get a few things straight, Cage. My name is... Liu. Kang. Not Luke. Understood? Second, that was not 'firebending' as you called it. That was mastery of the chi. And another thing, I refuse to-" Liu Kang was cut off this time by Johnny, who was not willing to listen to his whining. "Stop bitching, ok? Raiden told me I should talk to you about chi, whatever that means." Kang sighed. "If it is the will of Master Raiden, then he must have something planned. Very well. I will teach you about chi on his behalf. Now first, you must... Wait, what are you doing?" Cage looked up from his phone. "Oh, my phone vibrated. Some dickweed called... Kung Lao called bullshit on one of my posts. Gimme a sec." Liu Kang was already irritated with his behaviour. He also pondered why Kung Lao was on FaceHook right now, since he should be spending his spare time training, but that was forgivable. Everyone needs a break now and then. Kang waited patiently for him to be done.

* * *

 _Johnny Cage Official_ _posted:_

 _Kickin ass at this monk place. Beat up every1 here. I RULE lol_ _ **#like4like**_ _**#NoLies**_

 **Bi-Han IceColdKiller** and **3** others have liked this.

 _Kung Lao :_

I call bullshit. You can't beat everyone at the academy

 _Johnny Cage Official :_

lolwut u sayin m8 wher r u i'll kick the crap outta u! D: **#DungLao #AngryNow #CageRage**

* * *

Cage chuckled. "Sorry, Liu. I just needed to teach that asshole what's up. So what were you saying about quiche again?" Liu Kang sighed. "You appear distracted. Or, rather, you will be." he stated, moving his head in a way that told Johnny to look behind him, and he did, only to be confronted by Kung Lao himself. Of course, he was not aware that the man who stood towards him was the one he was arguing with online. "Hey, Oddjob, nice hat! Grown a little taller since last time, huh?" Kung Lao was familiar with the old Bond movies, so he got the reference, and was definitely not pleased. "Indeed, 'Johnny Cage Official'. I had better not stand in your way, after all, you said you took out everyone here at the academy, is that true?" Kang pulled a disgusted face upon hearing this. Cage had to defend himself. That hat looked awful deadly. "What? How'd you know about- er, I mean, I never said that!" he said, backing off. "Oh really? Well, Mr. Cage, do you know who I am?" Kung Lao was following him to the edge of the platform as he was backing off. "Not a clue, now can you stop doing what you're doing please? It's a little close for comfort..." Cage asked. "With pleasure." Kung Lao responded as he grabbed Johnny from the edge of the platform and threw him in between himself and Liu Kang. "Now let me tell you who I am. I am Kung Lao. The one you wanted to fight, remember?" Cage shook his head. "On FaceHook?" That jogged Cage's memory, as well as bringing on a flood of regret. "Oh... Shit." was all he could say. "Well, Cage, here I am. Now let us begin." Both Liu Kang and Kung Lao took fighting stances and were prepared to do battle. Too proud to forfeit, Cage tried his best to defend from the oncoming barrage of attacks. But his best wasn't nearly good enough.

It's rare that people get the crap kicked out of them and left unconscious for two days in a row. But it happened to dear old Mr. Cage.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2. Regardless, Johnny got owned. 'nuff said. Hope you're still enjoying it!

Chapter 3 will be up hopefully soon!


End file.
